For Bolin
by J.T. Marr
Summary: A few days have passed since Bolin and Mako have been wrongly arrested, and Bolin is starting to let the cold, unfriendly cell get to him. Thankfully, Mako is there to give him a pick me up when he needs him most. Brotherly Fluffy fluff! Summaries and I don't go together.


My first attempt at writing a fanfiction everybody! So, enjoy!

Maybe another chapter in the future, we'll see!

* * *

Bolin hated the cell.

Mako didn't seem to mind it though.

Of course, Mako had always been the tougher of the two brothers. Naturally.

Bolin let loose a frustrated cry as he pounded his fist up against the metal bars of the cell, earning him a warning and scoff from a nearby officer. "Mako, this is ridiculous. We've been in here for five days and-" "Four days Bo. It's only been four days." Mako interrupted him cooly and then slumped back up against the wall. "Oh, really? I could swear it's been longer... But as I was saying though, this is ridiculous! It's been four days and-" "Now that I think about it, it might have been five days." Bolin looked at Mako for a second before letting a child-like laughter come out of his mouth. Mako couldn't help but grin at Bolin's youthfulness. He knew that this was an awful experience for Bolin and that he was afraid as to what was going to happen to them. Any feeling of happiness that he could make Bolin feel was a blessing. "Would-Would you just let m-m-me finish Mako! Sheesh!" Bolin stuttered through his laughter. After regaining his composure Bolin smoothly slid down the metal cell wall and landed with a thud next to his older brother. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted, this is ridiculous! I mean, first they separate us from Asami. Then they question us about Korra and everything about us. And finally they stuff us in this metal cell!" Bolin tucked his knees up to his body after going off on his little rant. Mako knew this was defensive tactic that Bolin used whenever he was feeling afraid of something, or when his almost always optimistic mood faltered. "Come on bro, don't be like that. It's true, this scenario sucks, badly. But until Korra and Tenzin can release us from this prison, we just have to try and make the most of it." The cell was silent for a few moments before the quiet voice of Bolin could barely be heard. "Do you think Korra forgot about us?" Mako looked down at the folded figure of Bolin with sad, thoughtful eyes. Ever since the day after they had been forced into the cell Mako had been thinking about it.

_Why hasn't Korra come to bail us out?_

_Why hasn't Korra sent any word to us to let us know that she is trying to get us out?_

These always lead to Mako coming up with his own reasons in his head.

_She's too busy with other stuff right now to worry about us._

_She doesn't care enough to make us a first priority._

In his heart though, Mako knew Korra would never think like that. Which led him to his least favorite made up reason out of all of them.

_Korra was in danger. She needed them more than they needed her right now._

Mako sat there for a moment, entranced in his own thoughts before reaching out for Bolin's opposite shoulder and pulling him close so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Korra forgetting about us? No way bro! There's probably just so much craziness going on in the station from all the people that they arrested that Korra hasn't been able to bail us out yet. Don't you worry Bo, you'll see. Any day now Korra will come through the doors to tell us that we are bailed out! I'll even bet that tomorrow is the day!" Bolin looked onto Mako, a huge grin growing on his face in admiration. "I bet you are right! And as we are leaving, we'll give that new chief the worst stare down he has ever gotten in his life!"

"Sounds like a plan Bolin."

Within five minutes the brothers were asleep, Bolin with his head on Mako's shoulder and Mako with his head leaned back up against the wall, his arm still wrapped protectively around his little brother.

* * *

**OK, so I hope you enjoyed it even though it was a little short! I've always wanted to write a Mako and Bolin brotherly love fanfiction, so here I am! Please leave a review telling me what I can work on and anything else you feel like sharing!**


End file.
